Chapter 7 Notes for Nov 1 2007
Chapter 7: "A Collection of Heroes" Publish Notes, Nov 1, 2007 =New Features = Township of Aurilia Aurilia emerges from the mist in Chapter 7! The citizens of the village on Dathomir have decided to re-open their doors to the outside world. While Aurilia was hidden, the small village evolved into a bustling township still sympathetic to adventurers looking for help. Travel to Aurilia is available from Mos Eisley, Coronet, and Theed, but only to players level 70 or higher. Residents of Aurilia serve as vendors of both information and valuable high-level items. Heroic Encounters A heroic encounter is a high-level challenge for a group of players looking to earn huge rewards. These encounters will take place in an instanced zone where players will take on challenging foes in epic battles like no other. The township of Aurilia is a hub for high level players to meet other like-minded allies for quests and to prepare for heroic encounters. If you wish to venture through the new heroic encounters, you will first need to meet a few qualifications from the residents of Aurilia. Collections Collectors are seeking new treasures that can be found on all planets in the galaxy. These objects are recent, prized discoveries, so existing items and enemies you have slain before Chapter 7 will not count toward completing a collection. A collection begins when you come across a distinctive item, either in the environment around you or as loot dropped by a defeated creature. There are also treasure-seeking NPCs in certain parts of the galaxy that might be looking for someone to track down the particular valuables they're looking for. Collector NPCs offer a Collection Removal option. Removing the collection will cause all progress in that collection to be erased. Open the Collection journal in the game menu. The top of the screen shows the book for each collection you have started. Within each book there is at least one set, which can contain a number of collections. Click an icon at the top to see all sets and collections you have gathered items or kills for. If a collection item has already been consumed by you, or the collection is already complete, the name will be red. If you have not consumed the item for your collection yet, the item name will be green. This will help with finding needed items on the bazaar. If you are the first player on your server to complete a collection, you will be recognized on the Star Wars Galaxies community website and will also receive a special badge in game. In addition, other players on the server will see your name immortalized in the collection system user interface. =Chapter 7 Gift = C-3PO's comlink will help you get started on your first collection! C-3PO is in desperate need of your assistance. When you log in to Chapter 7, you will automatically receive a comlink that will provide direct communication to the legendary protocol droid. C-3PO will give you information about a special collection-based mission to earn a unique reward. The comlink cannot be deleted, and cannot be used while the player is in combat or incapacitated. =General: = * The 51 month veteran rewards are now available. =Jedi: = *Jedi now have a taunt ability called Force Enrage. This ability can only be used while in a stance. Force Enrage is granted at level 50. *Force Enrage is an ability that adds hate from the target to the Jedi as a flat bonus that gets better as you level up. It will increase the hate amount two times from 50 to 90. *Force Enrage can only be used if you are in one of the defensive stances. *Force Enrage adds a hate over time to the creature you enrage. This will add small amounts of hate to the creature for 5 seconds. *Force Enrage burns your cooldown if you are the top hated player, so don't use it unless you are sure you no longer have aggro. *A red X indicates if you are out of range for the Force Enrage ability. *Jedi passively adjust their aggro generation gain based on whether they are in a stance or focus. While focused, a Jedi will generate 10% less aggro. While in a stance, a Jedi will generate 20% more aggro. *Sweep attacks now apply base lightsaber damage. =Smuggler: = *The False Hope particle effect has been reduced in size and intensity. *Fixed a bug causing smuggler Sly Lie buff to have 100% dodge. *End of the Line will now correctly double critical damage on bleed, crush, and bad odds. The DoT component of these abilities is not doubled. =Officer: = *The Phosphorous Grenade particle effect has been reduced in size and intensity. *Reduced time and intensity of officer particle effects (grenades, artillery strike, aerial/orbital strike). These particle effects were cluttering camera views for too long *Officer AOEs now use same action/damage efficiency as commando grenades. *Officer AOE attacks have separate cooldowns rather then some being shared. *Tactics now increases Dodge and Constitution. *Advanced Tactics also reduces chance to be critically hit. *Paint Target decreases Dodge and Parry chance and increases critical chance. *Focus Fire increases Strikethrough chance, Strikethough value, and chance to be critical hit. *Superior Firepower cooldown has been reduced to 13 minutes. Duration increased to 30 seconds. *Scatter now cures and prevents slowing effects. *Drillmaster now improves all damage and action costs, rather then just pistols. *Supply drop health and tactical stims now come with 4 charges. These items will now last for five hours until disappearing instead of only 1 hour. *Tactical Stims now buff one or more or all of the following (depending on level of the officer): Constitution, Critical Chance, Dodge, Action Cost and Damage. *Sure Shot can now be used with melee weapons. =Medic: = *Toned down Bacta Bomb and Bacta Spray particle effects. They now no longer blind observers nor fill the entire screen when zoomed out. *The evasion buff now improves dodge chance by 35%, which is the intended amount. Changed from improves chance to dodge by 3.5%. *Reduced particles and sound effect for Bacta Grenade. *Expertise Enhance Block now improves the target's block chance and block value. Changed from improves target's chance to receive a glancing blow from melee attacks. *Expertise Enhance Dodge now improves the target's chance to dodge. Changed from improves the target's chance to receive a glancing blow from ranged attacks. *Medic Resuscitate and Area Revive may no longer be performed while the medic is in combat. *Revive Player may be performed while the medic is in combat. *The cooldown of Revive Player has been increased to 5 minutes. *Medic Resuscitate and Revives now cost a percentage of your base action, rather then a flat action cost. *The cooldown reduction to the Area Revive ability received from the Hasty Resuscitation Expertise has been reduced to +5/+5/+5 from +6/+6/+8. *New PvP area and single target Resuscitate granted at the same time as area and single target Resuscitates. *PvP Resuscitates require the medic to be declared and the target of the Resuscitate killed by another player in GCW combat. *PvP Resuscitates do not work in instances. *Medic Resuscitate and PvP only in combat Revive will revive the player with 1/3rd of max health like the other versions of revive, instead of only 1/10th of max health. *Reduced the amount of hate generated by medic Area Effect healing. =Commando: = *Lava and Acid heavy weapons now have lighter/faster particle effects and have had their fire audio sound reduced in volume. =Bounty Hunter: = *Antagonize has been tweaked to work more consistently with taunt mechanics. *Antagonize applies damage when used, however if not at the top of the hate list, you will be placed there along a small amount of bonus hate. *As the Bounty Hunter's level progresses Antagonize adds an increased amount of bonus hate. =Combat: = *Negative healing effects, such as Bacta Corruption, now modify the total healing amount rather than the bonus healing amount. *Negative healing effects such as Bacta corruption reduce heals received by the target. Changed from reduces heals performed by the target. *Creatures will no longer attempt to perform the non-existent Shaken 4 or Shaken 5 attacks. *Glancing Blows will no longer reduce secondary elemental damage to 0. *Added flytext for Block. The option for Block flytext is linked to the "Show Glancing Blow Messages" option in the Combat options tab. *Defender combat actions and attacker combat actions are now independent checks. *Precedence of Combat Results is as follows: *Miss, Parry, Dodge will NEGATE Hit, Critical, Strikethrough, Punishing Blow *Critical, Strikethrough will NEGATE Glancing Blow *Glancing Blow, Block, Evasion will MITIGATE Hit, Punishing Blow *Block, Evasion will MITIGATE Critical, Strikethrough *Creatures should be less likely to immediately drop combat when their target goes out of line of sight. =Droids: = *Changed walk speeds for droids using protocol droid skeletons (battle droids, protocol droids, RA7 bug droid, and NK3). =Beast Master: = *Several beasts have had their collision sizes reworked. This will allow you to have your bolotaur, varactyle, and kimogila walk through arches now *All creature difficulty classes can now generate top tier Hydrolase Enzymes. *The creature difficulty class bonus for Hydrolase Enzymes now improves average extraction value. Changed from improves maximum possible extraction value. *The value weighting for the enzyme processing stages has been changed. Tools are worth 33% and consumables are worth 66% of the potential gain *Improved average gains from each Hydrolase Enzyme refinement stage. *Fixed many cases where DNA was showing null as creature template. *Fixed issue with beasts performing tricks while swimming. *Changed the way a beast's Intelligence score modified skill acquisition rolls. This attribute will now provide a much greater benefit when attempting to learn difficult skills. *Fixed issues with Provoke not firing correctly; beasts should be able to provoke creatures much better now. *Binring Biomedical Products will now contact a player who has one of the enzyme colors correct for mutation. =Player Cities: = *City mayors should no longer have both a pickup and remove decoration radial on city decorations. =Surveying: = *You must be standing on terrain in order to survey. In other words, you may not survey from the roof of a player association hall, from an elevated walkway, etc. =User Interface: = *Badges have an all-new look! All existing badges have new art and all the badges you have earned carry over into Chapter 7. *Players now have the ability to see info on the target's buffs using the tooltip system. *A number of flytext displays will now respect option settings set in Options: Combat Options. *Glancing Blow uses the Glancing Blow Option *Procedural Effects uses the Critical Hit Option *Snare and Root Effects uses the Snare Option *Lucky Effects uses the Lucky Option *DoT resist messages use the Damage Over Time Option *Freeshot Effect uses the Freeshot Option *Crippling Pain Effect uses the Critical Hit Option *The user interface option "Show a second target status window for the mouse-over target" has been replaced with a new option called "Secondary Target Status Window." This new option has a choice of three settings that indicate what is displayed. The choices are: *"None" - Nothing is displayed. *"Mouse Over" - Your mouse-over target is displayed. This is the same behavior as is currently in the game. *"Target of Target" - The target of your intended target is displayed. If your target is another player that player's intended target is displayed. *You can now key map the targeting of yourself and your group members. *For all new characters created this will default to F1 (self) and F2-F8 (your group mates). The ui action "targetSelf" (or by default the F1 key) sets both the look-at and intended target to self. *Group management functionality can now be performed from anywhere in the galaxy. The following group commands will accept a name parameter which can refer to a character/group member that is anywhere in the galaxy: */invite */uninvite */makeLeader */makeMasterLooter */dismissGroupMember *You cannot /invite while you are in combat or the invitee is in combat. You cannot /join while you are in combat or the inviter/group leader is in combat. Stealthed characters can use /invite and /uninvite. *Added new user interface option "Always Show Range in Ground Radar". With this option checked, the range indicator will always display in the ground radar. =Items: = *Added socket crafting chance on all Personal Shield Generators. *Removed depreciated stats from PSGs which formerly had stats. *Armor Attachments are the correct attachment to use with PSGs. =Cybernetics: = *The Cyborg revive ability now requires the user to be out of combat to activate. =Fishing: = *Fish will now show the time when they were caught and the name of the player that caught the fish. =Storyteller:= *Speak to the Storyteller NPC for new items that can be placed in your events. Category:Updates